The Celtic Connection
by spooksfan08
Summary: Strickland has a new case for the UCOS team. Only thing is, it is slightly out of their remit. Can a trip to Wales help? What will the team find Brian's past going to catch up with them this time? Steve and Jack have to learn to work together while Sandra is having a hard time adjusting to more revelations about her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks, BBC television owns all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**The Welsh Connection.**

**Chapter 1: Cymru am byth?**

"What the Hell is going on here?" Sandra shrugged her coat off as she watched the four men that made up UCOS. It seemed as though Gerry and Steve were happily rearranging the furniture while Brian and Jack watched from the sofa near the television.

"Steve needs a desk." Gerry answered reasonably. "Seeing as e is staying."

"Well yes." Sandra frowned as she found herself agreeing with Gerry.

"Aye." The Scotsman answered. "I can't keep getting under Jack's feet."

"No you can't." Jack nodded seriously. "I've had a heart attack, I don't need the stress."

"I know." Sandra sighed, remembering the fear that had shot through her when she had witnessed his near fatal heart attack. "But can't this wait until later? Strickland has a case for us."

"Indeed I do." The younger man walked into the UCOS office. "Ah, all here I see."

"All present and correct, Sir." Brian stated.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Sandra smirked.

"You have a case for us, Sir?" Jack asked, keen to get back to work.

"Jack, it's good to have you back."

"Thank you. The case?"

"Oh yes. Murder took place in 1993, Cardiff."

"Hold on a minute." Gerry raised his hand. "Last I 'eard we were still part of the MET. South Wales Police is not a part of the Met."

"No." Strickland agreed. "But I know Dewi Lewis, the officer in charge of putting the case together. Currently South Wales Police do not have a UCOS unit."

"This is bloody Glasgow all over again." Gerry huffed. Jack smirked.

"No it isn't." Sandra smiled slightly.

"I blame you for this." Gerry pointed at Steve. "Bringing your Celtic ways 'ere."

"Och no way. I suppose Rangers." Steve pulled a face. Brian rolled his eyes.

"This gets worse." Jack and Brian chuckled like a pair of overgrown school boys as Sandra frowned at them.

"No it is not like Glasgow." She stated firmly. "And we've been asked to help."

"To do their job for them more like."

"Gerry." Strickland pulled a face.

"It is not like last time when you and Steve went up to Glasgow." Sandra repeated.

"Oh and why is that?" Gerry challenged her.

"Because this time, we're all going."

####################

A/N Please review. Shall I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer see previous**

**Chapter 2 : Facing the Dragon.**

"I can't believe we are actually doing this." Gerry huffed as he slammed the boot of his car. The late Winter sunshine lit up the street as Sandra smirked.

"Well we are. So get used to it, Gerry."

"But Cardiff."

"Yeah." Sandra nodded. "Capital City of Wales. You've heard of it."

"Of course I've sodding 'eard of it. Just don't fancy spending a week with a load of sodding Taffs." He walked around to the driver's side of the car and waited for Sandra to get in.

"That cultural diversity course I sent you on worked." She snapped. "There is an unsolved murder from 1993. Last time I checked we solve unsolved crimes."

"Yeah." Gerry nodded as the engine started. "In London."

"Well we've asked to help so guess what? We're going to help." She tugged on her seatbelt knowing the other three men on her team felt the same way.

###############

"This lad that was killed." Brian started as Steve drove towards the motorway. Jack closed his eyes and tried to block out the conversation. It was not the time to get into one of Brian's monologues or Steve's prolonged episodes of thinking out loud.

"What about him?" Steve asked.

"Christopher Michael Jones." Brian began. "Aged 25. Found dead in the middle of the city, three foot away from the nightclub 'e worked in."

"Yeah. And?" Steve overtook a cyclist as they neared the roundabout that would take them to the Welsh capital.

"And that place is covered in CCTV. Why wasn't Christopher's attack on camera?" Brian asked. "It should have been tere. I mean, 'e worked at the nightclub, the other bouncers would have known 'im how come they didn't see anything either?"

"That's what we want to find out." Jack stated clamly.

"Why didn't they ask?"

"Who?" Steve frowned slightly. "Have we got money for the Bridge?"

"Yes." Jack rolled his eyes. "They did. We're just going to ask again."

"Money for the bridge? How much is it to get into Wales these days?" Brian asked. "Why on Earth do you have to pay to go into Wales but not on the way out?"

"Cars desperate to escape." Steve laughed. "No one would slow down long enough on the wait for the toll booth."

"Wales is not that bad." Jack laughed.

"Oh and you would know?" Brian turned slightly in his seat.

"Yes actually. Mary and I went o holiday there just after we got married. Barry Island. Lovely place, used to have a Butlins there." Jack smiled at the memory. Brian frowned and turned back to the windscreen as Steve drove on.

##############

The rain swept across Cardiff like a blanket. The commuters, shoppers and tourists all tried to take shelter in and around the various arcades the city had to offer. Big Issue sellers tugged their collars tighter while the odd busker retreated to shop doorways. The nightclub opposite the chemist faded into the grey background, unnoticed and benign now that it had been closed down for the last few years. Two men in hard hats and high vis jackets hmmmered away at a sign announcing the site was to be redeveloped; like many other abandoned buildings through the city. The only person who seemed to be paying the workman any attention slipped away into the shadows, knowing that none of the residents of city would even know he had been there.

#########################

A/N More soon x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Cardiff, Celts and Cwtches**

"Sandra! Sandra Pullman!" The distinctly male Welsh accent called her name across the car park of the police station.

"Hi Dewi." Sandra smiled as she realised he had probably been waiting for her. "Good to see you. This is my team." She nodded to the four middle aged men that were loitering like naughty schoolboys about to be dragged before the Headmaster. "Jack Halford, Brian Lane, Gerry Standing and Steve McAndrew."

"Hello everyone." Dewi shook their hands as Jack smiled at him. "It's good of you to come. Now, get inside before you all catch your deaths. Cardiff is not really known for it's warm weather."

"What is it known for?" Gerry huffed. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Rugby," Dewi answered without taking a breath. "Granslam and Tripple Crown in 2012 and Championship Winners in 2013."

"Oh yeah." Gerry huffed.

"Dewi, this case." Sandra turned to look at the older man as they walked into the CID office. Very few detectives were around and Sandra couldn't shake the feeling that Gerry was right. Strickland had set them up.

"Beginning of last year we were asked to look into cases that hadn't been solved." Dewi started. "Cases that were over ten years old to start with. See if forensics or science could solve what old fashioned detection hadn't." He leant against his desk as a young brunette walked in. "That's DS Mair Davies, drafted over to us to help set up UCOS Wales."

"Hi." Mair grabbed a file. Steve smiled at her while Gerry raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be retired." Gerry stated. "UCOS is made up of ex police officers."

"No I'm not retired." Mair narrowed her eyes. "I'm a serving DS. I was drafted over because of my work with cyber crime. "

"Oh right." Gerry nodded. "And yoou get alot of that in Wales?"

"More than you know. Anyone with a half decent smartphone can be a theat. Anyway I run the data through the system. Analyse what was there with what we know now."

"Needles in haystacks." Brian spoke for the first time.

"Yeah." Mair smiled at him as he took his wolly hat off. "And trust me, I find the needles." She nodded towards Dewi before leaving the office. "Sorry, Boss. Meeting in Canton."

"Ok." Dewi raised a hand as he watched the pretty detective leave.

"Right then. What can we do to help?" Sandra brought the conversation back on track. Dewi sighed heavily.

"One of the first cases we looked into was the death of a young man in Cardiff city centre." He nodded towards the white board in the corner of the room where a picture of a young man stared back at them. "Christopher Jones, 25 years old."

"Found by his mate the next morning." Brian took his glasses off and put them on again. "Sounds like a straight forward cold case to me."

"Yeah, well." Dewi looked at his feet as he tried to work out what to say next.

"And normally you would handle such a case in the confines of CID, should a new, viable lead come up." Gerry watched as Jack spoke.

"Aye." Steve joined in. "But it isn't your average cold case. Is it?"

"We are trying to establish a UCOS Wales."

"And this is the perfect case for such a team." Sandra faced him. "So, why are we here? Really?"

########################

"What did I say? Does anyone listen to me? Well? Do they?" Gerry huffed as they made their way to the B&B that Jack had booked them into.

"No." Jack answered. "Clearly no one listens to you."

Steve and Brian smirked. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"What am I? A school teacher or your Guv?" Sandra snapped. All four men fell silent.

"Sorry, Guv." Gerry huffed as the landlady took their details. The rotund woman narrowed her eyes at them as she lead them to their room.

"You lot coppers?"

"No. I'm a copper. This lot work for the Met."

"In my book, that makes thm coppers. "The woman huffed. Gery smirked. The landlady looked them up and down. "Even if they are a bit passed it."

"Thanks." Jack rolled his eyes.

"She's got a point." Steve laughed.

"It wasn't you she was calling old. I may be a bit mature in years but I am not passed it."

"No, of course not, Jack." Sandra glared at Steve who promptly shut up.

"Now, these three rooms are yours." The landlady pointed to three doors at the end of the corridor. "One for the lady and two for you to share."

"Share!" Brian glared at her.

"Yes Brian. Thank you." Sandra took the keys from the older woman. "Now, I dunno about you but I am going to have a shower, something to eat and then I'm going to talk to Mair Davies. See what we have on this investigation. Because Strickland told me we were here to help not take over the investigation."

"Yeah but share." Steve looked at the three men.

"Right. Brian." Sandra turned to her friend. "You share with Jack. Gerry, you share with Steve."

"But." Jack looked from Sandra to Brian.

"But nothing. Now I am going to have a nice hot shower." She smirked as the men contiued bickering to each other. None of them seemed to notice the door closing as she left them to it.

#################

A/N More soon. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Girl Talk**

Sandra shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked along St Mary's Street, the Castle in the background domineering the landscape. She knew the younger detective would meet her outside the shopping centre in the middle of town.

"Sandra." She smiled as she heard the distinctly Welsh accent say her name. "Hiya, sorry I was running a bit late."

"Meeting run over?" Sandra asked as she tried not to think about how cold she was.

"Eh?"

"You told Dewi you had a meeting in Canton. I think your exact words were 'Sorry Boss, got a meeting in Canton.'"

"Oh yeah. There's a computer shop there that thinks they are having some trouble with hackers. Probably just kids."

"Kids?"

"Even nursery school kids have computers in the classroom. My nephew, Liam is great with computers in Methrin."

"In where?"

"Sorry, I forget you're not local. Welsh speaking nursery. He's three."

"Oh right." Sandra smiled slightly. "Look, what is going on? Dewi seems to think we've been sent here to solve this murder. No offence, but I have a hefty workload of my own. I've no intention of letting my team get involved with something that has nothing to do with my team."

"Trust me, none of us wanted you lot 'ere either." Mair turned to her. "I'm an expert in cyber crime and I know the guys they have in mind for UCOS are excellent at what they do."

"And my team aren't?"

"No offence, you don't know Cardiff. You don't know the valleys. We do. I would be a fish out of water up in London. Not a clue. Policing is about knowing your area, the community you serve. We've got Dai Evans, ex Vice, Gemma Hughes, former DI, Joseph Lewis who worked on Cardiff Major Incident team for almost twenty years. No need for you lot to traipse all the way down 'ere, if you ask me."

"What about this dead bouncer?"

"What about him?"

"Murder was well publicised. Made the papers." Sandra walked a few paces and stopped. "Good community will, so you say so why has the killer never been found?" She smirked as Mair narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you do need us. I'd like you to shadow my team. Work with us, not against us. All of you. Bring in this Dai, Gemma and Joseph. Let them see what we do. Then maybe you'd have a bit more respect as well as an insight into what it is to run a UCOS. To take the cases no other copper would touch with a barge poll; either because they don't have the time or because the original investigation was so bogged down it was like working in quicksand."

"I never said."

"No you didn't have to." Sandra walked on. "Tell Dewi my team will be in the office at 8 am sharp for the initial briefing. If you really want a UCOS Wales based at your nick you'll be there and so will the three amigos you talked about." She left the younger woman looking angrily after her as she walked towards the castle.

############################

"You wot?" Gerry glared at Sandra while Brian paced the room. Jack smirked while Steve glared at the papers in his hand.

"I spoke with Mair."

"And told her we'd be in the nick at 8? We don't even turn up at our nick at 8!"

"She wound me up." Sandra glared at him. "You know the sooner we get in there the sooner the case is sorted and we can all go home."

"I thought you wanted to take this case." Jack stated.

"Yeah, well. That was before I realised Dewi had pulled a fast one."

"I told you." Gerry huffed, his arms folded.

"Shut up Gerry." Sandra snapped. "We go in there tomorrow and we show them that we are not past it. That we are not second rate coppers from the Stone Age. We will solve this murder and we will find out why a man was murdered in the middle of a city and no one notice."

"Yeah." Steve smiled. "We'll show 'em what UCOS is made of!"

"Oh dear." Brian glanced at Jack who smirked. "I don't like the sound of this."

##############################

A/N More soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**8 am sharp!**

Dewi looked around his small CID office knowing that the majority of his team were not going to like early start. CID had always started work at 9 am, bringing three retired detectives an hour earlier was not going to go down well.

"Mair." He turned to see the younger woman walk in with a coffee in one hand.

"Boss."

"How exactly do you manage to do it?"

"Oh don't start. Pullman had it in for me the moment we met. Her and that bloke she was with."

"Eh?"

"Oh, you're a man. You'd not notice."

"Paranoid, are we?"

"Shut up." She opened her laptop as he laughed. Mair was competitive, sometimes frightenly so. He had no idea if Sandra had upset the detective on purpose or if Mair had some imagined peeve against the English detective. He headed towards the inner office, knowing he would need some coffee if he was going to deal with what the rest of the day would have in store.

###############

"This lad that was killed." Brian took his scarf off as the others followed him into the office. "Popular lad?"

"Yeah." Mair nodded. "Steady girlfriend."

"Name?" Sandra asked. Gerry raised an eyebrow.

"Jodie."

"And does Jodie have a surname?" Jack turned to Mair.

"Jodie Evans. Aged 23 at the time of the murder. Lived in St Mellons with her parents, Dai and Lucy. No children of her own at that stage, worked in a cafe in the local shopping centre but went to university. She was studying Law."

"Ok." Sandra frowned. "And Jodie and Christopher had a good relationship?"

"Her father is a barrister. Hardly the type of girl to want her boyfriend murdered." Joseph turned and glared at Jack who just held his gaze.

"Oh you'd be surprised. Eh? Sandra. Remember that girl who faked her own death? Made out she'd been kidnapped?"

"Yeah." Sandra smiled. "Nice girl. Seemed she'd rather live with the bloke that had allegedly kidnapped her than live with an alcoholic woman who just happened to be a doctor. Don't be intimidated by someone's status. What goes on behind closed doors can surprise you. Even in the nicest of families." She watched as the rest of the room fell silent. She had instantly taken a dislike to the burly Welshman that sat near Steve. He clearly didn't like the idea of a woman telling him how to do his job. She smirked, it was something he would have to get used to rather quickly.

"What I don't understand." Brian started as all eyes fell on him. "Is this young lad. He was popular, nice girlfriend and all that is killed with no one seeing anything?"

"It's a big city." Dewi shrugged his shoulders.

"It's Cardiff." Gerry huffed. "Not the Wild West."

"You haven't seen this place on a Friday night. An hour in Chippy Lane may make you change your mind." Gemma laughed. The bubbly brunette, the exact opposite of Mair. Gerry smiled as Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Right." Sandra looked at the white board. "He was a nice lad, lots of friends. What about enemies? Jodie have a jealous ex? Anything dodgy about the nightclub?" She looked to where Dewi was staring at the floor. "Oh tell me you looked into Jodie's background?"

"Well, the original investigation." Mair started.

"I'm talking about your investigation, not the one from the 90s. Oh for pity's sake. If you are expecting us to help we will. I am not having my team do your work."

"Jodie still lives in Cardiff. "Gemma flipped through her papers as Steve turned to her.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Roath. Near the park, did well for herself. Fancy popping in? See what she can remember?"

"Definitely." Steve smiled. Sandra and Gerry exchanged glances knowing it was going to be a long day.

######################

a/n More soon x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Please review if you read this.**

**Talk**

Steve stared out of the car window wondering why he had agreed to go with Mair. The woman drove like a demon. Part of him was relieved they had arrived in Roath in one piece, the other part was amazed the little car had put up with the pressure of Mair's driving for so long.

"Right then." She turned to face him. "I did a little background check."

"Great." He smiled. "And?"

"And she is still single. Lived with a junior doctor until this time last year. He was working in the General in town. Apparently things didn't work out. She never married. Parents still in St Mellons. No kids."

"You think she's pining for Chris?"

"She was just a teenager when he died. Nah, I think it affected her. Course it would but there are any number of reasons she never had kids. She did graduate so maybe she just focused on her work. I would have if I were her."

"Did you?"

"None of your business."

"You don't want us here. UCOS I mean. Do you?"

"We managed ok without you lot coming along."

"Your boss doesn't think so. Look, I'm the new guy as far as all this is concerned. I was drafted in to help when we had some staff shortages and sort of stayed. Sandra and the lads know their stuff."

"Lads?" Mair scoffed. "No offence but come on."

"You know what I mean and I wouldn't disrespect any of them. Brian has a near photographic memory. He can recall details of cases he heard about thirty years ago. Why do you think his nickname is Memory Lane? Jack Halford may not be 21 anymore but he is the most senior rank after Sandra. He was a DCI on Murder Squad, Major Incident Teams, Vice and CID. Gerry Standing knows his stuff. Ok, he has a mouth like a sewer, I grant you but he is a bloody good copper. Or ex-copper. Specialised in Vice, Murder and Major Incidents. Sandra was the youngest ever copper promoted to a senior rank in the met. " He started.

"And what about you?"

"Glasgow CID, The Met and I know exactly what I'm doing. None of us are old. Just matured nicely. And before you slag Sandra off, she's the best boss I ever had. She's as hard as nails I'll give you that but she knows the job inside out and back to front. She cares about the cases and her team."

"You sound quite smitten."

"I'm just telling you, my lot are the best there is so wind your neck in and take advantage of what we know and what we can do rather than fight against us every step of the way. Now, this Jodie. Shall we go and see what she has to say for herself?"

"Good idea."

"I'll let you do the talking." Steve rested a hand on the car door handle. "You know the area. I'll sit back."

"Unless I make a pig's ear."

"Now, come on. Don't say that, you must have something about you to get this job."

"Give me a computer any day of the week." She sighed before she followed him towards the townhouse across the road.

#################################

Sandra walked towards the former nightclub in silence as Gerry fell into step beside her. The Cardiff streets were busy with people shopping, commuting and generally going about their business. No one was paying any attention to the pair of detectives approaching a man in a hard hat and high vis vest.

"You working on the club?" Gerry asked. The man turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman. This is Gerry Standing."

"That badge thing says the Met. This is Cardiff. You lost?"

"Long story." Gerry huffed as Sandra narrowed her eyes.

"We're here about the murder. Young bouncer a few years back." Sandra stated. "You heard about it?"

"The kid who worked 'ere? Yeah, people mention it from time to time, nothing much. I'm not a Cardiff lad."

"Where you from?" Gerry asked as the workman turned back to the building.

"Valleys lad, me. From the Rhondda. Most of the lads working 'ere are. Look, I'll get you a card. If anyone knows anything about that poor bugger then my boss will. She's worked in Cardiff for years."

"That's be great. Thanks." Sandra smiled slightly as the rotund builder nodded before heading towards the small portakabin that was doubling as the site office.

"You reckon 'e knows sumfin?" Gerry shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to watch the younger man walk away.

"Dunno." Sandra narrowed her eyes. "All this case has had so far is dead ends and false leads."

"Can see why they palmed it off on us."

"Gerry."

"Well, Strickland did."

"Well, we better find something. Strickland is big friends with the Cardiff version of him. If we don't do what we do best it reflects back on him. And then we.."

"Get it in the neck for this lot not being able to do their jobs."

"Gerry." Sandra's voice took on a warning tone.

"You know what I mean." Gerry sulked as the builder returned.

"There you go, luv. Best trying in the afternoon. Never sodding answer the mobiles." He looked from one to the other. "Am I ok to crack on then?"

"Yeah." Sandra nodded. "For now." She walked back through St Mary's Street to where she had parked the car less than thirty minutes earlier. Gerry shoved his hands in his pockets and followed, wondering what a trip into the heart of the Welsh Valleys would bring.  
################

A/N please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine. I have no idea if anyone is reading this as I haven't had any reviews for the last two chapters. I will finish this story but please let me know if it is worth going on with. If not I'll delete it. Thanks.**

**Valley's Girl.**

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Gerry asked as Sandra pushed her foot to the accelerator. The by-pass that linked Cardiff to the Rhondda was almost empty as she ignored the comment from Gerry. "Well? Do you?"

"That sign we just passed stated Rhondda, Ponypridd and Aberdare. I keep on this road until I see a sign to say turn off for the Rhondda."

"In other words not a clue."

"I am not lost." Sandra huffed. "And anyway, I'd ask for directions if I needed them. Unlike some."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. Since when did you ever ask for directions? Ever?" Gerry chuckled as Sandra narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us. Emily was right."

"What are you talking about?" She huffed as Gerry continued to chuckle.

"Oh last week. I was having a moan."

"No surprise there."

"And she said you and me bicker like a married couple."

"Oh so you were moaning about me."

"Sandra!" Gerry bit his lip to stop him from laughing. She rolled her eyes.

"Here we are. Pontypridd. I come off here and in ten minutes I'm in the Rhondda. Told you I wasn't lost."

"Ok, ok." Gerry lifted his hand in defeat as she took the small car off the by-pass into the small town.

##########################

"This lad that was killed. Christopher." Brian started as he spread the papers out over the desk he had been given. "Any enemies come to light? When you were first investigating this case?"

"No." Gemma stared at him. The middle aged former detective had taken an instant dislike to the UCOS team but she couldn't help but admire Brian and the way he paid attention to even the smallest detail. "No, he was well liked. I didn't work the original case."

"Why did you come back? Why did you want to do this?" Brian looked at her, aware that she had completely lost his train of thought.

"Eh?"

"UCOS Wales. Why did you want to be involved?"

"Oh you know how it is." She smiled slightly. "Once you're a copper, you're always a copper. I was retired and bored. Kids grown up. I've got three. I'm a gran too."

"That's lovely. My Mark is about to become a dad. Can't wait to be a Grandpa."

"Oh lovely. But I was not made for knitting and daytime TV so when Dewi asked me if I would come back as a sort of investigative consultant I didn't even think about saying no. You?"

"I had to." Brian smiled slightly. "I think my Esther. That's my wife, would have gone insane if I'd been at 'ome much longer."

"Brian." She shook her head.

"Anyway, this lad. If he didn't have any obvious enemies perhaps it wasn't a personal attack. Maybe robbery? Maybe another motive."

"Nothing was taken from his body. He was found with his wallet and phone."

"Ah the old bricks." Brian looked at the photograph of the outdated handset. "We have to go through Christopher's movements the day he died. Then we can piece together what happened."

"I could get the CCTV out of storage. See what happened when he got to the club?"

"Aye, that'll do." Brian picked up his glasses. "Let's have a look at that then."

###################################

Steve fell in to step beside Jack as they made their way through Old St Mellons. The place was picturesque and fairly quiet for a town on the outskirts of the city. Jack remained silent as they approached the house where Jodie's parents lived.

"You think this is a good idea?"

"Well you and Mair didn't get anything out of the girl, perhaps her parents can help us." Jack explained. Steve shrugged his shoulders as a red BMW sped out of a drive way a few feet in front of them. Steve swore as Jack shook his head.

"Bloody idiot!" Steve ranted, aware that Jack was staring off at the woman who had watched the car go.

"Does she look familiar to you?"

"Bloody 'ell." Steve announced.

"I think we found Jodie's parents. This is going to be interesting." Jack sighed before approaching the middle aged woman. Steve looked at the blonde before looking in the direction of the speeding car. A speed camera flashed in the distance and Steve couldn't help but smile at the thought of the dangerous driver gaining a few points on his licence.

"Aye, you can say that again." Steve sighed before he followed his friend to the neat little house with the driveway and hedges surrounding it. Seconds later the door slammed in Jack's face, leaving the older detective with no way of finding out what Jodie's parents knew.

"They are definitely hiding something." Jack stated as he turned and walked back to Steve.

"Yeah. Question is, what?"

##############################

A/N Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Hide n Seek**

Jack stared at the well manicured garden in front of him as Steve approached the middle-aged woman still standing on the doorstep.

"You ok?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just asking." Steve's broad Glaswegian accent caught her attention. "You looked a bit upset then."

"Only in as much as my soon to be ex husband is an idiot."

"Oh right." Steve smirked. "My ex-wife would say the same thing."

"I bet she would." The woman shook her head and smiled. She was about to turn and close the front door when Jack spoke up.

"I'm Jack Halford. This is Steve McAndrews from UCOS."

"From where?"

"Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad." Jack explained. "We'd like to ask you a few questions." He produced his ID badge and watched the reaction on the woman's face.

"That says MET. Are you lost?"

"Long story." Steve shrugged. "We need to talk to you about a lad your daughter was dating a few years ago."

"My daughter's relationships are nothing to do with me."

"Even when one of her boyfriends is murdered in cold blood in the middle of Cardiff?" Jack watched as the woman narrowed her eyes.

"You'd better come in."

##############################

"Is this it?" Gerry looked out over the grey and depressing industrial estate.

"Looks like." Sandra narrowed her eyes. The place was almost deserted. Only a sign announcing a haulage company and a few skips around gave any indication that it was still being used. Gerry stepped out the car as the clouds finally gave way.

"Well, at least the sun is out."

"Gerry." Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there has to be a builder's yard around here somewhere." Gerry stuck his hands in his pockets as Sandra locked the car.

"Yeah." She looked around her, annoyed that she hadn't seen the place she wanted immediately. The low rumble of a lorry approaching and slowing down caught her attention.

"You looking for somewhere?" The driver leant out of the window. Gerry nodded while Sandra approached him.

"Yeah." She dug in her pocket for her ID card. "We're looking for a place called Evans and Sons. Builders, we were told they were around here."

"Ah yeah. Up there." He nodded to a small incline. "Only it isn't the Evans and son that runs it anymore. Sign should say Evans and Daughters. His oldest girl took over last year. She's as good as gold."

"Is she?" Sandra smiled.

"Yeah, her company did the building work by me last month. Nice little extension they put up. You wont go far wrong with them."

"Thanks." Gerry smiled at him as Sandra stared at him. The lorry driver waved before driving off.

"Right then, lets see what little Miss Perfect has to say about it all." She headed back to the car, determined not to walk up the gravel road to the builder's yard.

"About bleedin' time." Gerry snapped before following her to the car.

##########################

"Is that it?" Steve narrowed his eyes. "You never met Christopher? Your daughter's first serious boyfriend and you never met him."

"I knew who he was." Christine stated. "Of course I did but I had no interest in interfering with my daughter's social life."

"Interfere is one thing, but surely you wanted to know more about him?" Jack asked. "I know if I had a daughter."

"Well, my daughter. My Jodie has always been a very private person."

"But you believed Christopher was a good lad? Not the sort to bring trouble to your door?" Jack continued.

"Well, he was a young man. That in itself means trouble. But Jodie liked him, she told me he was a hardworking boy. Look, it is awful that he was killed in such a way but really, talking to me isn't going to help you get to the bottom of all this."

"Why do you think Jodie refused to talk to my colleagues." Steve asked. Christine ran a hand through her hair and paused.

"My daughter is a law unto herself. I have no idea why she would refuse. She works in law, maybe she didn't want it brought up so many years later. Maybe it was too painful to remember."

"Maybe." Jack nodded. "Some things can be too painful to recall. But they are the things that you need to face head on."

"Yes." Christine agreed. "Tell Jodie that."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." Jack got to his feet. "Thank you for talking to us." Steve frowned slightly before following his lead.

"Yeah, sorry to have disturbed you."

She nodded once before ushering them to the front door. Jack paused in the doorway before turning to face her.

"You don't see Jodie very much, do you?"

"What? Why?" Christine was surprised by the question.

"Only you talked about her in the past tense. Now I wonder why that was." Jack watched as the fear flicked across her face. Steve watched the exchange, seeing why Jack was such a legendary copper in the Met.

"I."

"Call us if you have anything to say. Or if you think Jodie has." Jack looked at her kindly before turning and walking out the front door.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Jack turned to her.

"There was this other boy. I think Jodie knew him from school. Not exactly the type of boy I wanted my daughter to hang around with. I know he disliked all her friends."

"Does this boy have a name?" Steve asked. A withering look from Christine quieted him.

"Michael Roberts. His name was Michael Roberts or Robs. Because that's what he did best, rob people."

"Thank you." Jack smiled at her. "Thank you." He turned and headed back to the car, leaving Steve to wonder what had just happened.

########################

"Detective Superintendant Sandra Pullman. This is my colleague Gerry Standing. From UCOS." Sandra stated as the younger woman looked up.

"Coppers looking for building work?"

"Coppers investigating a murder that happened on premises your company is now renovating." Sandra corrected.

"Yeah, the nightclub in the centre of town." Gerry explained.

"There's been a murder?"

"Not recently. In 1999. Young lad, killed when he left the club." Gerry smiled at the young brunette, realising how pretty she was. Sandra fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh I heard about that. Awful. You know I was only 15 back then." Gerry coughed as Sandra smirked. "Not really into nightclubs. My Dad would have dragged me out at that age. I remember my parents talking about it. My dad won the contract to convert the place last year."

"Can we talk to him?" Sandra asked.

"You'd need a bloody good psychic. Died in September, throat cancer."

"Oh I'm sorry." Sandra genuinely felt for the girl.

"Why Evans and sons? With you inheriting this place?"

"My older brother Michael was never interested in this place. I always wanted to work with my dad, so when I left school I started here." She smiled as she thought about her dad.

"What happened to Michael?" Gerry asked, perched on the edge of the desk.

"Last I heard he was in Cardiff Prison. We don't keep in touch." She narrowed her eyes. "Hold on, did you say your last name is Pullman?" She turned to Sandra as the older woman nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Why?" Gerry asked.

"My dad. You'd never have met him but he was always talking about a mate of his from London who died with a young daughter. Said there were things that girl would never get the chance to know." Sandra visibly paled as she listened to her.

"How?"

"Just something my dad said. I am right. You are Gordon's daughter?"

"Hold on." Gerry raised a hand. "Who's asking the questions 'ere? What 'as Sandra's old man got to do with this case?"

"Nothing. I said too much. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Look, Bethan." Sandra stated. "Do you know anything about the murder of that young man or not?"

"I was just a kid." Bethan answered honestly. "It's my brother who would have been old enough. I can give you the plans we had when we took the build over, the CCTV footage and as much information about the place as I can but I was doing my GCSEs then. I was not clubbing it in Cardiff."

"But your brother was?"

"Yeah." Bethan sighed. "He was everywhere back then. I'd talk to him if I were you."

"We will." Gerry ushered Sandra out of the portakabin knowing the case had just taken another turn they had been unable to predict.

####################

A/N More soon


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Jail-bird Rock?**

Steve started the engine of the car and pulled out into the Cardiff traffic as Jack stared out of the window deep in thought. Steve knew when to remain silent as he drove along, letting Jack mull over what information they had collected.

##########

"Cardiff Nick." Gerry huffed as they parked behind the Victorian building.

"Yeah." Sandra sighed. "Gerry, how do you think that girl knew about me?"

"Like she said. Her dad mentioned you."

"Why? Why would you mention someone to someone who they are never likely to meet? Why would you do that?"

"Perhaps her dad and your 'ld man knew each other. It is possible."

"My dad was a copper. Her's wasn't. How would they meet?" Sandra shook her head. "Never mind, focus on this. Rob is in there and he may know something about our victim. " She opened the car door and walked towards the entrance of the jail. Gerry sighed heavily. It seemed Gordon's ghost would always be haunting her, even now they were miles from London.

##################

"Ok, out with it." Steve stated as they joined Brian in the police station canteen. Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Out with what?" Brian asked.

"This one." Steve nodded towards Jack. "He's seen something I didnt. We were interviewing Jodie's mam and I dunno what it was but he saw something I didn't."

"She kept referring to her daughter in the past tense." Jack sipped his tea. "Like she had lost her, thought of her as if she was dead."

"Now why would that be?" Steve shrugged his shoulders. "You know, parents and kids don't always see eye to eye."

"Oh I know. Me and our Mark had some right when 'e was a lad." Brian shook his head. "Now I can see it was mostly my fault. The drink."

"Drink." Jack closed his eyes deep in thoughts. "Where's Gemma?"

"Eh?" Brian asked. Steve shrugged.

"I need her to do a background check on Jodie's family. Is there anyone there that would want Jodie to stop dating this boy? Is that why she isn't on her mum's Christmas card list?"

"Ok, I'll call 'er." Brian stated. "And Mair, she may now more. This Dewi may want his lot shadowing us but so far I get the feeling they aint that bothered."

"No, I don't think they are." Steve agreed. "Gerry had it spot on when Strickland gave us this job."

"Funnily enough I don't think Sandra has heard from him since we got 'ere." Jack pulled a face. He couldn't help thinking Strickland had wanted them out of the way for a reason.

###############

"'av you thought about this? I mean this girl was quick enough to throw her brother's name in the hat."

"Yeah." Sandra headed for the governer's office, ignoring the looks she was recieving. "I noticed that. Even if her brother isn't involved, he may know who is and frankly, Gerry I am sick to death of being three feet behind on this case. We're out of area, getting all the inter-agency cooperation of an iceberg and still expected to solve a murder that happened almost twenty years ago. I've had enough. Someone better start telling the truth, sharpish."

"Yes, Guv." Gerry smiled slightly, relieved that Sandra was back to her old self. He tapped on the door in front of him as Sandra took a deep breath. The red office door opened to reveal a woman no taller than Sandra but years older.

"Detective Superintendant Pullman."

"Yes." Sandra nodded. "This is Gerry Standing. We spoke on the phone."

"Ah yes." She looked them up and down. "I'm Lorraine Phillips. You better come in."

"I thought we were going to speak to the Guvn'r." Gerry stated.

"You are." Lorraine held out her hand. "I've been the Guv here since 2003. Take a seat."

"I apoligise for the dinosaur." Sandra shot Gerry a look as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. It is unusual to have a woman in charge of an all male prison. But it isn't unheard of. I believe you want to question one of my inmates."

"Michael Roberts, also known as Robs." Sandra stated. Lorraine rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, him."

"You 'ad trouble with 'im?" Gerry asked. Lorraine shrugged her shoulders.

"He's added eighteen months to his sentance through his own bad behaviour in here. Look, he's not a model prisoner. No where near. In fact I would not allow you to be alone with him."

"Excuse me?" Sandra stated.

"I'd insist you had guards inside and outside the room with at least one other person. All our interviews are recorded but Robs is a violent man. I won't be alone with him and neither will any of my staff. I wont allow it."

"What is 'e in 'ere for?" Gerry asked. He had already made his mind up to distrust the man but now had another dozen or so reasons not to trust him.

"Armed robbery, assault and manslaughter. A man died when the robbery went wrong. Like I said. A hardman."

"So." Sandra paused. "When can I talk to him?"

##################################

A/N More soon please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Meeting**

"Like I said I want a guard in that room and outside." Lorraine stated calmly.

"And like I said, when can I talk to him?"

"Give me half hour to organise it. Robs is not your typical inmate. He doesn't care if or when he is released. He doesn't have a conscience. He doesn't care if he hurts anyone."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Sandra stated as she got to her feet. Gerry raised an eyebrow as he stood up.

###################

"So." Brian lifted the glass of orange juice to his lips as he watched Gemma across the desk. "You are telling me that this lad died because of some random attack? Yet the killer is still walking around out there."

"Yeah." Gemma nodded. "Listen, cariad. Things are probably different up in that big city of yours. Down here, in Cardiff things are usually very straight forward."

"If it was that straight forward then why was the killer never caught?" Jack asked as he sat down. "I spoke to Jodie's mum. She is definitely hiding something."

"And there is trouble in Paradise." Steve stated. Gemma raised an eyebrow while Mair pulled her chair out and sat down.

"Eh?"

"Well, put it this way. Jodie's step dad. Now I presume it is her step dad judging by the age of the man driving away in a very nice sports car." Steve continued. "And the fact that her mum said she was married to the idiot."

"Jodie's dad. Her real dad died of a heart attack about six years ago." Mair stated. Jack looked away for a moment. "What?"

"Nothing." Jack stated firmly. "So? Why aren't mother and daughter close? The only child. You think that would make her close to her parents."

"Yeah. You would." Brian agreed. "I know my Mark lives away but he rings nearly every day to talk to Esther or me. Mainly Esther mind you, but then he and her 'av always been close."

"Families." Steve shook his head. "Who'd have 'em?"

"Not me." Mair snapped. Jack and Brian exchanged glances. "Look, I dunno why Jodie wasn't close to her mam. It never came up in the original investigation. What did come up was this lad. Robs. His name was graffiti on the door of the men's bogs. Actually carved into the wood. Now, 'e was a bit of a lad but vanished into thin air three days after the killing."

"And you never thought to look for him? Local hard nut goes missing?"

"Yeah, course the original team did." Gemma snapped. "But he was already in custody and there was no evidence to link him to the murder."

"Apart from what his sister says, there still isn't." Mair stated as she glared at Steve. "And what's to say she just isn't out to get at him? I mean they are half siblings. Same mam, different dad."

"But the firm is called Evans and Son."

"Yeah." Gemma nodded. "I did some digging when your Gerry called to say where they were going. Mr Evans, that is Beth's dear departed old dad had adopted Robs when he was a little kid. When he got to be a teenager and started getting in trouble with school and the police he changed his name back. Said that Geoff wasn't his real dad and one bit of paper didn't change that."

"I bet that hurt." Brian sighed. "I mean that's a real kick in the teeth."

"Like you were told." Gemma stated. "He is a nasty piece of work."

######################

"Robs." Gerry sat down opposite the heavily tattooed man and watched. The younger man seemed to be eyeing up Sandra, his eyes following her curves as she sat down. Sandra narrowed her eyes, aware of what the man in front of her was doing. It didn't intimidate her in the slightest.

"You know why we are here."

"Aye." He nodded. "The Guvn'r said it was about some lad that got done over."

"Yeah." Gerry nodded. "We know you were at the club the night he died."

"Do you? Good for you."

"You are enjoying this." Sandra glared at him. "You love being the centre of attention. That's why you carved your name on those walls. You want to be remembered."

"Well, you can paint over pen."

"Yeah but carving it in means it's more difficult to get rid of. Possible but it takes time and effort."

"Yeah." He rocked back in the chair. Gerry barely supressed the urge to punch his lights out. If Sandra knew she kept it to herself.

"And that is why you kept quiet about the murder and what you know about it." Sandra smirked. "You knew that if it remained unsolved then it would remain notorious. With you in prison for other things no one is going to even suspect you of killing the boy."

"I was never questioned." Robs smirked back.

"No." Gerry nodded. "No, you weren't. Not till now."

"Yeah."

"So, Michael Roberts." Gerry folded his hands on the table in front of them. "What was it? He a bit too interested in your kid sister? Or the girl you had your eye on?"

"What?"

"Murder. Oldest motive in the book, love. You love your sister and didn't want some older lad, a lad your age paying her any attention. You loved Jodie and didn't want her to go back to her ex boyfriend. Except he wasn't really Jodie's ex was he? She was cheating on you both. You found out and had it out with him. I can picture it now. Love wasn't the motive."

"But jealousy was." Sandra glared at him. "Do you know something, science is a wonderful thing."

"Eh?"

"You see, why what Gerry just said may be dismissed as mere story telling science has advanced enough to prove or disprove his theory. We know you were in the club that night. You were seen on CCTV giving your coat to the girl at the door. We know the victim, Chris was there. We saw him leave. What we don't have is hard and fast proof that you killed him. But we will get it."

"Yeah? How?"

"Jodie. Beth. Science. Both women are willing to give evidence. And there are currently two of my colleagues from South Wales Police collecting evidence from storage to go through again. You know in 1999 DNA could be found on garments but couldn't always be matched to a single individual. What would you know? These days it can be. So, why don't you tell us what happened that night?"

"I aint telling you nothing."

"Ok." Gerry sighed. "We've had all we can get out of him."

Sandra nodded as she got to her feet. Suddenly the desk was thrown away from the pair of them. Sandra stepped back, alarmed when he grabbed her arm. Seconds later she was tugged forward while Gerry and the prison guard got between them. Gerry pulled Sandra away and watched as the guards bundled her out the room.

"You ok?" Gerry asked. Sandra nodded, rubbing her hand over her wrist.

"Yeah but I think I rattled his cage."

"Yeah." Gerry agreed. "What now?"

"Now." Sandra took a deep breath. "You can buy me a drink. Then we find out what the boys have got. He killed that bloke. I just want to charge him and put the case to bed."

"Home. London, congestion charges and over crowded tube stations. Never thought I'd miss it." Gerry shook his head smiling.

"Well, come on then Gerry. Get a move on." Sandra stepped away, aware that he was still worried about her. "Lets end this now. It's time we thought about going home."

##################################

A/N Please review. Not much left now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Drink**

Sandra walked into the unfamiliar pub still angry at the way Robs had behaved in the prison. She knew the younger man was guilty but still wasn't sure they had the evidence to prove it.

"You want something a bit stronger than orange juice?" Gerry turned to see her shake her head.

"No. Thanks Gerry. I'm driving."

"Yeah, well. I can drive back. You need to have that arm looked at. Do you want me to drop you to A&E? See what the toerag did?"

"It's fine." She glanced at the red marks around her wrist. "It's just a bruise."

"Sandra."

"I said I'm fine, Gerry." She huffed as he raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so."

"I say so." She found a booth in the corner of the pub just as her mobile sprang to life. "Pullman. Slow down Brian. Brian?"

"What's wrong?" Gerry sat next to her with their drinks on the table in front of them.

"It's Brian." She mouthed as she tried to listen to the highly irate man on the other end of the line.

#############################

"Are you sure about this?" Dewi asked as he watched Steve pace the office.

"Oh I'm sure alright." Steve turned to face the Welshman. "You've had the killer behind bars for years. Forensics should have been the first thing you looked at."

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "There's been some significant leaps in forensic science and pathology over the years. That's what ties the murder to Robs."

"Yeah." Gemma nodded. "I've been through that case file so many times I think I've memorised it. Poor kid, he was only out for a drink."

"Yeah, wrong place, wrong time." Jack agreed. "Look, we can charge him. We have enough to do it. Thanks to the forensics we can place him at the scene. That along with the CCTV footage."

"But he's been in prison for at least five years." Mair ran a hand through her hair as Sandra and Gerry walked back in to the room.

"Guv." Steve turned as Mair and Gemma looked towards the blonde woman.

"Hi. Brian tells me we have enough to charge this idiot."

"Yeah." Dewi sighed. "We have enough to go to the CPS."

"Good, right. Let's get the paperwork sorted and formally arrest the man. Jack? How about a trip back to Cardiff Prison? Dewi. You too?"

"Me?"

"Aye well." Steve nodded. "This is your patch. We were only ever here to help you with this case."

"Yes." Dewi grabbed his jacket. "Jack, Sandra." He walked out of the office as Gerry shook his head.

"I know it's wrong but I'll be glad to get out of here." Gerry sighed before smirking as Mair rolled her eyes.

######################

Lorraine swore under her breath as the detectives walked back in to her office. The last thing she needed was any more trouble.

"We're here to arrest Robs." Dewi stated.

"I thought as much. I've had the guard take him to the hard interview room."

"The what?" Jack frowned.

"This is Jack Halford. UCOS." Sandra explained. Lorraine nodded towards Jack.

"The interview room with audio, CCTV and guards. It's not the friendliest of rooms." She explained as she led them towards where he was waiting for them.

"Ladies first." Dewi stepped back and let Sandra and Lorraine walk in front of him into the room. Robs snarled before looking at the table in front of him. Sandra smirked.

"Morning. Remember me?"

"Mn."

"We know who killed Chris." Sandra stated calmly. There was no reaction from the man in front of her. She hadn't expected any. "We have enough evidence to make an arrest."

"Yeah." Lorraine sighed. "So I'd start listening to the officers if I were you."

"DCI Evans." Sandra looked to the balding Welshman. Dewi nodded before stepping forward and placing both hands on the table in front of the inmate.

"Michael Roberts. I am placing you under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Christopher Michael Jones. You have the right to remain silent..." He carried on the caution as Robs remained silent. Jack shook his head sadly before ushering the others out of the room. It was obvious Robs was not going to say another word.

"Oh Pullman." He called as Sandra reached the door.

"Detective Superintendent to you." Lorraine corrected him. Sandra turned to face him once more.

"Give my regards to that brother of yours. You sure you've only got the one? Only I heard Gordon wasn't exactly whiter than white." Sandra felt her pulse quicken in her chest as she heard the words. She knew he was only looking to rile her. She knew he wanted a reaction. Tom was Gordon's only other child. She narrowed her eyes as he glared at her, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Rot in Hell." She stepped out of the door as the guard slammed it shut behind her.

############################

The station was relatively quiet when Sandra walked back in. Dewi sat in his office talking quietly on the phone. She sighed as she began putting her things in her bag, ready to head back to the comfort of her own office. Despite being asked to help she had never really shaken the feeling that she had been resented by the other women on the team. She hoped she was being paranoid.

"Sandra." Dewi smiled as he walked out of the office.

"Dewi."

"Robert was just on the phone." He watched as she raised an eyebrow. "Strickland."

"I know who you meant." Sandra continued checking there was no remnants of her team forgotten around the office. She knew Brian would have been meticulous in removing his own belongings. Gerry and Steve less so.

"I told him how much you've helped us."

"We did your job for you. If you want a UCOS Cymru you really have to use all the resources you can get your hands on. You have to get the regular CID and SOCO on your side. You'll need their help at some point. Sending Mair to charm school would be a good start."

"She's tough."

"She's that alright. It doesn't always get you where you need to be."

"The voice of experience?"

"Maybe." Sandra nodded. "Good luck Dewi." She turned to walk out of the office, knowing that the others were waiting for her back at the B&B.

"Oh Sandra?"

"Yeah?"

"What about your dad? What he said about him?"

"Robs? He heard a name and ran with it." She lied. "My father was not whiter than white but then who is? He was a bloody good copper. That's the important thing."

"Yeah. So I heard."

Sandra nodded once more before walking out of the police station to head back to London.

############################################

A/N Is Sandra really ok? PLease review. I'm not sure if anyone is reading this. Only one more chapter to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer not mine. Oh has anyone seen the trailer for the new series? Looks good.**

**Back to Reality?**

"Guv?" Gerry walked towards the car as Sandra pushed her sunglasses onto her head.

"Yeah?"

"You ok? I mean Robs was just trying to mess with your head. There is no way your Dad was in Cardiff. Is there?"

"Yeah there was." Sandra sighed. "Turned out he had a secondment here. Must have been before I was born, I don't remember him ever leaving London."

"So?"

"So, I'm not going to chase it up. He was a copper, he was on secondment. That's all. I don't expect your kids would follow up every case you ever worked on."

"My girls? Nah." Gerry shook his head. "You know my girls. As long as everyone is alive and where they are supposed to be they aint gonna rock the boat."

"Not like their dad then?" Sandra watched as Gerry raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Jack and the others will have already left by now." She slipped into the passenger seat as Gerry rolled his eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling Sandra wouldn't be able to ignore her father's time in Wales, however much she wanted to.

#########################

"I can't wait to get back to London." Steve sighed as he slipped into the driving seat. Jack nodded as he pulled his seatbelt on. Brian remained silent in the back, unhappy he had been relegated to the back of the car.

"Me neither. Our Mark is coming down this weekend."

"What about you?" Jack asked. "Why are you so keen to go home?"

"Charlie is on annual leave. She's coming to London for two weeks."

"Love's young dream eh?" Jack shook his head as Brian frowned, unable to see what the young forensic scientist saw in the retired detective. Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"Just missed her. That's all."

"I know what you mean." Jack sighed as the car pulled on to the motorway. "I hated being parted from Mary. I still do."

######################

Strickland stared at the locked UCOS office door wondering when Sandra and her team would be back. It was less than an hour since he had spoken to Dewi and he knew Sandra had worked out what was going on. He also knew they were on the way back to London - and had left two or three hours previously. UCOS Cardiff hadn't really needed them at all. He had just wanted the entire team out of the way. Dewi had agreed to help. He knew Sandra would be angry but he had needed to get them out of the way.

"Sir?" Strickland closed his eyes as he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Sandra?"

"Hi." She raised an eyebrow as he turned to face her. "We got back about ten minutes ago. Is there anything I can help you with?" Strickland shook his head as he noticed Gerry and Steve appear behind her. Both had been good-naturedly teasing each other about the drive back to London. Gerry pulled himself up to his full height as he saw the senior detective talking to Sandra.

"Er no. I trust the case is over? That everything went well."

"Yes." Sandra narrowed her eyes. She dug in her pocket for the keys and unlocked the office. Strickland and Gerry followed her into the office. Steve watched for a moment before heading to the kettle in the corner of the office.

"Och, the milk is off." He wrinkled his nose as Gerry laughed. Neither Sandra nor Strickland heard the joke. Sandra ignored them before sitting at her desk. She narrowed her eyes as Strickland began to look more and more uncomfortable.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me what the trip to Cardiff was really all about?" Sandra asked. Strickland began to move uneasily towards her. "Because Dewi wasn't really that pushed with this case. It took us a matter of days to sort it out. It would have been relatively easy for Dewi and his team to sort out."

"Yes, well."

"And UCOS Cymru has enough financial backing to keep it going until 2015. More than we do." She paused. "That's just it, isn't it? Money. It all comes down to money."

"Doesn't it always?" He sighed. "Look, Sandra. Dewi did request assistance with that case. The morale of the Welsh team was at an all time low."

"So getting a bunch of outsiders in helped? Not likely."

"It showed them what UCOS can do. What it is capable of."

"And getting us out of the way helped?"

"It gave me more time to secure your budget. UCOS was only meant to have four officers. You have five, including yourself."

"So? I'm expected to fall on my sword? Because I'm telling you that I wont give any of my boys their cards."

"I don't expect you to. Sandra, while you've been away it has shown the powers that be how valuable UCOS is. How valuable all five of you are to the service."

"You've secured the budget?"

"Yes." He smiled at her. "And increased it. PC Clark."

"Clarky?"

"Has been seconded to you for six months, to help you drag this lot kicking and screaming into the 21st Century." Strickland smiled as he watched the surprise cross her face. "That's why I volunteered you to go to Wales. You doubled the clear up rate of the Welsh team."

"They've only had two cases!"

"Irrelevant. On paper it looks brilliant. And that's what counts."

"Yeah." Sandra sighed.

"So you could say, Dewi's team saved you as much as you saved them." He slipped out of the office leaving her to wonder just what the future would hold for UCOS and whether she really would ignore her father's time in Cardiff. Something in the back of her mind knew there was no way she could ignore the celtic connection for much longer.

############################

A/N And that's all folks. One more review would be great.


End file.
